


Cold Hearts

by This is Garbage Town (Normal_Ghost)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, POV Mei-Ling Zhou, POV Third Person, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, Who knew Talon's stealthiest sniper was a screamer?, aggressive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/This%20is%20Garbage%20Town
Summary: Even though the ex-TALON operatives have been integrated into Overwatch for awhile now, Mei didn't expect such a, warm, welcome from their deadliest, stone-cold killer: Widowmaker.





	1. Widow's Kiss

It was week three of Overwatch’s “fully unified initiative”, and the ex-Talon operatives were integrated with the rest of the team. The switch had been--painful--to say the least, but both sides agreed that they all needed to band together in order to create a strong enough force to keep the world safe.

Mei had it the easiest, she felt, relative to what a lot of the other Heroes had to go through. Coming face to face with those you fought against, that you once trusted then turned against you, some who people thought were dead, only to become horrified with the reveal that they had been alive all along. Needless to say, for the most part, Mei had been able to sidestep the “drama”. Being in cryostasis for the entire duration of the decline of the original Overwatch, she didn’t have the same sort of ties to these people as say, Angela or Jack did. Getting to know her new teammates was _intimidating_ , but not emotional.

The sound of Mei’s thick boots echoed down the hallway. Not many people were here on a Saturday, and the few that were were simply coming back from a routine mission. Rushing down the hall, Mei took a pen from behind her ear and continued scribbling wildly on the stack of papers she was carrying. Dr. Ziegler had asked her to compile the energy output of each of the operatives’ weapons, and because Mei was one of the only other engineers on the team, she said yes. It was supposed to be a quick assignment, but after a week of troubleshooting and a good chunk of her weekend, she decided that she would leave the rest of the electrical engineering tasks to Winston. But--she was finally done.

 

Almost.

 

Pretty much.

 

She had balanced and rebalanced each of the tables almost a hundred times, but the longer she looked at it, the more errors she found in her calculations. Knowing that Dr. Ziegler needed these figures before Sunday, and not wanting to disappoint, she was still engrossed in checking her pages just a few yards away from Angela’s office. However, with her attention elsewhere, she ran face first into the side of one of the newest additions to the team--Amélie Lacroix. Widowmaker. Mei yelped as all of her papers went flying into the air, and she nearly stumbled backwards onto the ground.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re-- going,” Widowmaker started, confused by the smaller woman crouched below her picking up the scattered papers.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry,” Mei mumbled, frantically picking up all of the paperwork; she had really made a mess this time.

“You are, Mei-Ling Zhou, no? The Arctic scientist?” Widowmaker asked in her heavy French accent, not even moving to help pick up the tossed papers.

“Uh, yes, that’s me!” Mei nervously laughed while still shuffling around the hallway floor. Nevermind that she was the youngest scientist ever to get three masters in three distinct areas of science and travel the entire globe, she was still the “Arctic scientist” to more than half of her coworkers at Overwatch.

“I have read your journals, Mei, I found them quite interesting. I was pleased to hear that we’d be working together,” Widowmaker said, still looming over Mei with an amused smile. Briefly pausing her scramble for papers, Mei looked up from the floor, confused. Though her published journals were a bestseller for many years, she never expected to be recognized for them by someone like--this. She stopped staring into space to look up at Widowmaker and say, something, but was caught off-guard by seeing her in person.

Everything that she had heard about her was true. Her skin was a deadly blue, no longer needing a strong heartbeat to keep her alive. She was resting her massive rifle on one of her strong shoulders, and her sleek, metallic jumpsuit covered her long, perfect, shapely body. From her strong, feminine thighs, to her small breasts--

Mei quickly looked back down towards her papers, realizing how inappropriate she was being--but how could she not _help_ but stare? Who could even imagine wearing something like that? Even though she didn’t need her bulky Arctic gear while not on missions, she still couldn’t imagine coming to work in anything less than a turtleneck. Unable to stop it, she could feel her cheeks turning red.

“W-well, I am very glad that I can work with you too, M-Ms. Lacroix,” Mei sputtered out, grabbing her last sheet and standing up again, avoiding Widowmaker’s eyes. The sniper in front of her only chuckled, before using one hand to push Mei’s shoulder hard into a nearby wall. Shocked, Mei nearly dropped all of her papers again, but instead clung them close to her body as she looked up and could only see Widowmaker’s heart-shaped, grinning face looking back at her. For an agonizing thirty seconds, she didn’t say anything, only looking into Mei’s frightened eyes. Widowmaker’s rifle was still perched on her shoulder.

“I like you, Mei. I really do like you a lot; you’re absolutely adorable, especially when you’re frightened,” Widowmaker began, letting out a little laugh, “I think we could have something here, don’t you?”  
“W-what sort of something?” Mei asked, trembling slightly. As terrifying as this was, Mei didn’t want to admit how exhilarating it was to be pinned to the wall by a woman like this. Hearing Mei’s response, Widowmaker let out a half-chuckle.

“Once you’re done with your papers, I would adore seeing you in my room tonight,” Widowmaker said breathily, leaning her face in closer to Mei’s. Mei could feel her entire face burning up.

“Mei! Is everything alright here?” Mei heard a familiar, very Russian voice ask. She turned away from Widowmaker’s gaze to see Zarya standing in the hallway, hands on her hips, glaring at Widowmaker.

“Oh everything’s alright!” Mei squeaked out, “But thank you!” As Mei replied, Widowmaker sighed and drew away from her, standing upright.

“Alright, just making sure,” Zarya replied, lightly tousling Mei’s hair as she walked past, and grabbing Widowmaker’s arm. Completely overcome with embarrassment, Mei turned and sprinted towards Dr. Ziegler’s office.

As soon as she reached and unlocked her door, she flew in, slammed it behind her, dropped the papers on a nearby cabinet, and buried her face in her hands--she couldn’t believe what just happened to her. Did that really just happen? It couldn’t have, could it?

 

What on earth was she going to do?

 

“Well,” Mei said aloud to herself, “before I can do _anything_ , I need to make sure that all of these calculations are correct and ready for Angela. Need to finish the papers for Angela...”

Just her luck, the rest of the corrections only took another twenty minutes. Sweating, Mei checked and rechecked every page, dreading having to leave the office. Unfortunately, everything was in order, and she had to figure out what to do about Widowmaker’s proposal.

She could never. Could she? No, completely out of the question, ridiculous! Mei hadn’t _been_ with anyone since--well since before the cryostasis. Oh boy.


	2. Blizzard

There was a very gentle knock on “Amélie Lacroix's” bunk room door. As Widowmaker slid the door open, she saw a very timid, _very_ nervous Mei standing in front of it. Widowmaker smiled, and curtsied to invite her guest in. Giving a quick smile back, Mei shuffled inside.

“Go ahead and have a seat my dear,” Widowmaker offered, motioning to the bed in the corner of the room as she gracefully walked to a liquor cabinet, “could I offer you a drink?”

“No thank you, I already had a few before I came over,” Mei replied sheepishly.

“Well I hope you’re not offended if I just grab something for myself then,” Widowmaker laughed.

“Oh, of course!” Mei replied, “I’m sorry I’m so nervous, I haven’t really-- I mean, this isn’t usually-- you probably know I don’t--”

“Do not worry, my dear,” Widowmaker said calmly, walking over with a glass in her hand, “I would love to do anything that you are comfortable with tonight.” As Widowmaker sat down next to Mei, she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sipping her cocktail. Mei blushed, putting a hand to the other side of her face, and she smiled. After a deep breath, she turned towards her host, placed a hand on her soft, cool cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. Widowmaker set down her glass, and their lips touched--first slowly, with a gentle nibble on Mei’s bottom lip, then their tongues found themselves dancing together.

The tongues curved and caressed each other, Mei’s hot breath filling Widowmaker’s chilled lungs. Without letting go of her partner, Mei reached up and pulled the large pin out of her hair, setting loose her smooth, chocolate locks. As soon as it was free, Widowmaker’s hands danced up to her shoulders and stroked her fingers through Mei’s radiant hair. Mei moaned happily, her hands going from Widowmaker’s face to her naked back. Her finger traced down the edge of the jumpsuit, then swirled onto the cool, tattooed skin.

Widowmaker pulled away, pressing something on her lower back, and her skin-tight outfit instantly loosened--the now oversized suit rippling over her body. Mei’s whole face went red hot, she had never seen a body this perfect and beautiful in front of her before.

“Is this alright?” Widowmaker asked coyly, reaching over to take the glasses off of Mei’s still stunned face. As her back slanted, the loose suit fell off her chest completely. Staring down, Mei smiled and excitedly nodded yes.

Widowmaker slipped her arms out of the outfit, stretching for a moment, then set the glasses on the nightstand before taking another drink. Now that Mei’s body was left alone, she excitedly took off her sweater, her undershirt, and began to fiddle with her bra.

“Ah ah ah, if I get this, will you get my hair?” Widowmaker asked as she slid her arms around Mei’s wide torso.The two leaned into each other, their fingers set on their tasks. While their faces were perched side by side, Widowmaker turned to sprinkle gentle kisses all along her partner's face.

“It’s too bad I can’t speak French,” Mei said sheepishly, “It is such a beautiful language.”

“Well then I’ll just have to talk to you, _ma reine de glace_ ,” Widowmaker teased as she gently bit Mei’s ear, and Mei’s body bunched up in delight. Once the hair and the bra were free, the pair leaned back to look at each other.

“ _Parfait_ ,” Widowmaker said to her lover, leaning in and kissing her breast. Her skin was still cold, but the sensation sent sparks all up and down Mei’s body. She kissed the top of Widowmaker’s head, breathing in the smell of her obsidian hair.

Widowmaker continued to fondle Mei’s large breasts, and Mei leaned back in bliss. Laying back, Mei grabbed the top of her leggings and underwear, and attempted to slide them off without getting in Widowmaker’s way. After they were off, Widowmaker straddled her body, gyrating her giant ass on top of Mei’s groin, still fondling her breasts. Pushing the hair out of her face, Mei moaned in bliss.

After a good ride on top of Mei, Widowmaker slid off, first taking off the rest of her suit, then sitting back down next to her lover. She grabbed Mei’s hands and brought them to her perky breasts.

“It’s my turn, _maintenant tu vas me traiter_ ,” Widowmaker demanded, and Mei was happy to oblige. She cupped her hands around the bluish breasts, first massaging the nipples and then moving outward. Widowmaker moaned loudly, asking for more. As Mei continued to grope her, she leaned in and began kissing her cool neck. The more she massaged her, the more she could feel the blood pumping through Widowmaker’s body, crying loudly in pleasure all the while. The pair clung to each other as adrenaline and delight swirled through their bodies. Suddenly, after gripping Mei’s shoulders tightly, Widowmaker looked into her eyes and spoke.

“ _Laissez-moi m'asseoir sur votre visage._ ”

Mei didn’t know a lot of French, but she had a good idea of what her partner wanted. Smiling, she laid back in the bed, while Widowmaker straddled her face, her hands up against the wall. While she grinded her torso on top of Mei’s head, Mei’s lips and tongue met her vulva, the two dancing together while Widowmaker shrieked in delight.

Mei traced the letters of the alphabet with her tongue, her head enveloped in the warm embrace of Widowmaker’s thighs. With one free hand, Mei grabbed and fondled Widowmaker’s ass, which excited her partner to no end, and with the other, she slid down her body fingered herself while delighting in her lover’s vagina.

Both panting, Widowmaker eventually climaxed, and rolled off of Mei to sit beside her. She fanned herself, dripping with sweat, while Mei started to wipe off her face with her clean hand. Widowmaker looked down at her partner with a wild look in her eyes.

“ _Laisse-moi baiser_ ,” She said, grinning madly.

“Pardon?” Mei asked, not exactly sure of this translation. Widowmaker climbed over her and ran to an old dresser, her feet tip-toed on the cold floor.

“Let me fuck you, Mei,” Widowmaker said, now holding a strap-on in her hands. Mei squinted, not used to trying to see without her glasses, then smiled.

“Let’s do it.” While Widowmaker strapped in and prepped the dildo, Mei excitedly wiped off her face properly with her discarded tights, and continued to finger herself so she would be ready when Widowmaker slipped in.

“Is it alright if we, what is it again, did it ‘doggy style’?” Widowmaker asked, biting her lip, and Mei thought that that was an excellent idea.

 

Mei sat in position on the bed, hugging a pillow near her face, completely exuberant. She felt Widowmaker climb onto the back of the bed, first kissing Mei’s raised bum, then slowly slid the strap on into her partner. Though she started slow, she soon started to thrust harder and harder, moving her arms down her lover’s body until she could cup the sides of Mei’s breasts. Mei’s back arched downwards in pleasure, letting out a louder squeal of delight than she meant to let loose. While Widowmaker continued thrusting, the dildo slamming against her top wall, Mei moved one of her hands to her vulva, and started stimulating her clit.

Thrust after thrust after thrust, Mei could feel the pleasure boiling up inside of her. Feeling her whole body trembling, ready to release, she bit the pillow that she was hugging before to try to let this last as long as it could. She could feel her partner slamming into her, and her own hand still at work creating a duet of ecstasy. Finally, Mei climaxed, letting out a loud moan of delight, and relaxed her body. Widowmaker pulled out, pleased with her work, and then laid down next to her.

“Was that what you wanted?” Mei asked, still panting heavily. Widowmaker laughed and pulled them closer together.

“It was perfect, my dear,” Widowmaker assured her, “thank you for taking my invitation.”

“Haha, what was it--’Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly’?” Mei recited back to her.

“The fly doesn’t have shit on your bust,” Widowmaker teased, putting her hand on Mei’s chest, and they both laughed.

Laying there, panting, they both held each other in their arms until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
